megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
ElecMan.EXE
ElecMan.EXE is an electric NetNavi operated by Count Zap in the first Mega Man Battle Network game and by his wife Ann Zap in Mega Man Battle Network 6. Game History ''Mega Man Battle Network ElecMan attacks a meeting held by scientists at the Government Complex, causing a power generator failure and threatening the attendee's lives by causing them to run low on air. MegaMan confronts him, but ElecMan is invincible at first, being able to regenerate fully despite the damage done to him. After Lan Hikari shuts down ElecMan's power source, he becomes vulnerable and is defeated. Despite his death, however, he nonetheless managed to send the Electricity program to Count Zap and to WWW. Mega Man Network Transmission ElecMan is causing trouble in the Power Plant. MegaMan and Lan show up to find out more about the Zero Virus as well as put a stop to ElecMan's rampage. ElecMan, although not stating it outright, seems to have had the fake Zero vaccine. After MegaMan defeats him, ElecMan regains his senses and receives the order to jack out. No additional information about the Zero Virus is disclosed at this time. Whenever MegaMan hits ElecMan initially, the attack will be shielded, and ElecMan will teleport behind MegaMan in an attempt to ElecHold him. At that time, the player must dodge the attack by either jumping away or sliding. MegaMan can slide under ElecMan's legs to avoid him. The time to strike ElecMan is while he is doing either of his attacks. When ElecMan is defeated, the player will receive either a ThunBeam battle chip or an ElecMan battle chip. Rockman.EXE 4.5 Real Operation ElecMan is one of the playable NetNavis. Mega Man Battle Network 6 In this game, ElecMan is operated by Ann Zap, Count Zap's wife. He is tasked with managing the lighting in Sky Area in order to make up for his past crimes. While ElecMan is being operated by Lan for the Cross test, Dark Navis attack draining the electricity in Sky Area. The test is then to restore power to Sky Area which Lan and ElecMan accomplish. Afterwards, Ann Zap and ElecMan battle Lan and MegaMan in order to complete the class. Lan and MegaMan win, gaining Elec Cross and ElecMan as a Cross Navi. Anime History MegaMan NT Warrior ElecMan is used by Count Zap in his various schemes in the WWW. In the second episode, Count Zap sends him out to cause chaos by invading various electrical appliances and making them go out of control. All over DenTech City, appliances malfunction, culminating in a hijacking of a train. ElecMan releases viruses onto the trains network. When the conductor tries to pull the brake, ElecMan electrocutes him. MegaMan defeats all the viruses, but then ElecMan himself battles him. MegaMan initially loses to ElecMan who phases through all of MegaMan's attacks. ElecMan's fires a Lightning Blast at MegaMan, but Lan uses Barrier to protect him. He then uses Blaster to knock ElecMan back and then CyberSword. ElecMan uses his ElecSword, but MegaMan is faster and defeats him, prompting him to log out. In ElecMan's Game Off!, Count Zap uses him to commit robberies. He disrupts security measures by overloading them with electricity and defeating the security NetNavis. His true target is a video game called ''Maximum Valor whose data he wants to steal. ElecMan hacks Yai Ayano's house by using a robotic fly to jack in. He destroys the security and downloads the game data to Count Zap's computer. MegaMan jacks in to intervene and ElecMan attacks him promptly by firing a bolt at him. Lan uses Barrier, but the force knocks him back. MegaMan retaliates by using AreaSteal and Sword to damage ElecMan. But, Count Zap uses Lightning which heals ElecMan who then hits MegaMan with lightning. ElecMan attacks again, but MegaMan dodges and uses Sword again to slash him. However the lightning heals ElecMan. ElecMan fires at him again knocking him down. MegaMan gets back up and uses Blaster to counter ElecMan's electricity attack followed by attacks with Sword, but to no avail. ElecMan recovers from each attack and then catches MegaMan and is about to electrocute him when WoodMan intervenes. WoodMan uses Wood Towers to block the electricity that Count Zap is using to heal him. Lan then gives MegaMan ElecSword. MegaMan charges at ElecMan who uses electricity. The ElecSword conducts it and neutralizes it earning ElecMan a finishing blow, causing him to log out. Later, ElecMan enters the N1 Grand Prix, but is easily defeated by ProtoMan with a Program Advance. In the second season, ElecMan battles against MagnetMan twice. The first time is over the Lord Wily chip. The second time is in the old WWW hideout where he holds down MagnetMan to be deleted by MegaMan's Program Advance. He is also deleted in the process, but is restored by backup data. Abilities *'Floatshoes:' ElecMan is always floating and can ignore the effects of harmful panels. This somewhat carries over as a Link Navi, as he still takes damage from Poison Panels when used to navigate the Net. *'Thunderbolt:' ElecMan fires a thunderbolt down the row. *'Dash Elec Sword:' ElecMan forms an Elec Sword and dashes towards the player before executing the attack. Paralyzes. It is his exclusive chip. *'Sequence Bolt:' ElecMan makes several panels flash a few times, then proceeds to hit those panels. In the anime, it was also a Battle Chip that could regenerate his energy within seconds if he was fighting near electricity. *'Electric Boomer:' ElecMan fires a ball of electricity that hits the target twice. Used only in the first game. *'Set Rod:' In Mega Man Battle Network 6, ElecMan will summon a couple of Tesla coils onto the player's side of the field. They obstruct the player's movement, and when they are hit by Thunder Bolt, they can spread the damage in a + pattern extending across the whole field. They can be easily destroyed with a charge shot. Mega Man Network Transmission *'Direct Current:' ElecMan uses his finger to stun and damage MegaMan. ElecMan will use this every time MegaMan hits him. *'Lightning Blaze:' ElecMan summons storm clouds to strike down lightning. Cross System *Non-dimming Elec chips gain +50 attack. *Non-dimming, non-elemental chips can be charged to gain a Paralyze effect. *Charge Shot is Thunder Bolt, hitting down the entire row (regardless of obstacles) for 40 + (20 x Buster Attack) damage. *Elec Beast's Chip Charge attack is Great Thunder, hitting and cracking the panel ahead of MegaMan along with the two columns immediately after for 40 + (30 x Buster Attack) paralyzing Elec damage. It can hit in succession if enemies move to another targeted panel. Battle Chips ''Mega Man Battle Network'' ''Mega Man Battle Chip Challenge'' ''Mega Man Battle Network 6'' Gallery MMBN6G ElecMan.png|ElecMan in Mega Man Battle Network 6: Cybeast Gregar. Rockman.EXE 4.5 ElecMan.png|ElecMan in Rockman.EXE 4.5 Real Operation. Elecconcept1.png|ElecMan's rotation concept model. ElecMan.Exe concept art.png|Concept art of ElecMan. Electman encounter.GIF|ElecMan's first appearance in Mega Man Battle Network. Movies & TV 6 9 2019 11 49 33 PM.png|ElecMan in anime Trivia *Masakazu Eguchi, the planner for the Battle Network series who was responsible for the game’s scenarios, maps, and text, once said he got a lot of negative feedback concerning the difficulty of ElecMan’s stage and the fight with ProtoMan.EXE immediately after ElecMan’s in the first Mega Man Battle Network game, and apologized for it. The Rockman EXE Zone: EXE 15th Ann. Special Staff Discussion! (Part 3) *ElecMan is one of Yūji Ishihara’s favorite designs, but the original development originally pushed for a redesign, believing him to look too much like ProtoMan. *In Mega Man Battle Network 6, while most NetCafe owners won't recognize a Link Navi if he stops for CyberCoffee and won't offer advice, if ElecMan drinks CyberCoffee at the Sky Area Cafe, the owner will say, "Oh, Elecman... come back anytime the lights are dim...". *ElecMan is the only Navi to have appeared in the very first game to return in the last game of the Mega Man Battle Network series. References Category:Mega Man Battle Network characters Category:NetNavis Category:WWW Category:Playable Characters Category:Mega Man Battle Network bosses Category:Mega Man Battle Network 6 bosses Category:Mega Man Network Transmission bosses Category:Rockman.EXE WS bosses Category:Elec bosses Category:NetNavis with NetOps Category:Male NetNavis